


Won't You Swim With Me?

by midnightrambles



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrambles/pseuds/midnightrambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital Dr. Patrick Kane works at is hosting a day with the newly crowned Stanley Cup Champs, the Chicago Blackhawks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Swim With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [RBB Challenge](http://hockey-rbb.livejournal.com/). Check out [Eiirene's art!](http://eiirene.livejournal.com/103464.html). I only hope I was able to do her art justice. Seriously check it out.
> 
> Because I wanted to keep this light, I didn't go into any medical details thus it may seem like I glossed over a lot of things, which I kind of did. Please excuse the handwavyness! 
> 
> I'd like to continue this but I reaaaally have to finish the next part of my Eric/Jeff fic and I'm also in the middle of a Jonny/Pat pwp sooooo we'll see!

“You’re going to be late, Peeks,”

Dr. Patrick Kane looks up from the file he is trying to finish to glare at Nurse Sharp. 

“Would it hurt you to call me by my title at work at least, Sharpie?”

Sharpie bares his teeth, long hair framing his face, yet still looking every bit of the model he isn’t. “I don’t really trust your medical degree, Peeks.” He laughs. “If they’re giving it out to guys like you…”

“Hey!” Patrick says indignantly. “I’ll have you know I finished top of my class, thank you very much.” It’s not something he likes throwing around but with Sharpie smirking like the asshole he is - well Patrick thinks he’s allowed to.

“Okay fine, _Dr._ Kane,” Sharpie mocks. “You are going to be late.”

“What time is it supposed to start?”

“Like two minutes ago?”

Patrick groans before hastily closing up the file he was working on. “I hate being late to these kinds of events. The kids are always so excited, you know? Could you make sure the neurologist finally sees Sarah today? Her parents have been asking me for the last two days. We can’t wait on this any longer.”

Sharpie nods. “Of course.”

“But do make sure to stop by later. I don’t know why but the kids seem to like your face.”

And that’s when Sharpie give him his biggest shit eating grin. “Who doesn’t love this face, Peeks? Just admit it. If I wasn’t with Abby you would try to jump this so hard.”

Patrick snorts. “You give yourself way too much credit.” He doesn’t refute what Sharpie said because he knows it’s true. 

Sharpie gives him another smirk like he knows it too.

Patrick heads over to the convention room where today’s festivities are being held. The Chicago Blackhawks are stopping by the hospital with the Stanley Cup after another impressive win, to hang out with some of the kids and put smiles on faces. As the hospital’s top pediatrician Patrick had agreed to participate, especially because his kids practically begged him to (he doesn’t like thinking of them as patients). Not like it’s a hardship. Patrick loves what he does, thinks of it more than a job and more of _life_.

It’s been about three years since he started at the hospital, fresh off his residency, and all it had taken was a smile from a young girl who pulled on a ruly curl from his head and said “you’re not like the other doctors. I like you.” From then on, it has always been the smiles on children’s face that kept Patrick going, especially when hope for some of these kids flickers like a candlelight in a storm.

So Patrick has vowed to himself on his medical degree that he will do whatever he can to make sure he is not only the best doctor he can be for these children but be their best friend too.

“Dr. Kane!”

Patrick smiles as he is greeted by the hospital’s event coordinator, a young female with a bright demeanor.

“We have you scheduled for reading time after the kids meet the ‘Hawks players and see the Cup, which will be so exciting, right?” She looks so giddy.

“Big hockey fan, Lisa?” Patrick asks with a laugh.

“My dad loved Bobby Orr so I grew up with it,” she says with a shrug. “And I won’t lie, it’s hard to not pay attention to the Blackhawks when they win.”

“Who’s your favourite player?” Patrick’s curious. He can’t say he’s a huge Chicago Blackhawks’ fan as he doesn’t have the time to follow them too closely but he will catch highlights here and there whenever he can. And Lisa’s right, it’s hard to avoid the current champs of the city.

“You better say the captain.”

Both Patrick and Lisa whip around, the unexpected voice startling them.

Jonathan Toews, captain of the Chicago Blackhawks, grins at them, standing tall in his red jersey, black slacks and shiny shoes to match, with the rest of the team behind him. He offers his hand after a moment.

“Jonathan Toews.”

They all shake hands before Patrick responds cheekily. “I don’t know man. Forwards have it easy. It’s the goalies who deserve more respect.”

A look of surprise washes over Jonathan’s face before he nods. “That is very true. But could you imagine willingly standing in front of flying pucks coming at you? No way, man.” He chuckles to himself and Patrick stands enamoured.

Unfortunately, everyone breaks up once the children come in, bundles of excitement to meet their heroes. One of his regular patients, Noel, comes running up to Patrick.

“Dr. K! Look, it’s the cup!”

Patrick ruffles the little boy’s hair. “Do you want to go take a look at it up close? Maybe you can ask if you could touch it?”

Noel nods enthusiastically before taking Patrick’s hand and leading them to the table where the precious silverware is resting. Jonathan and Bollig (thank god the players are wearing their jerseys because Patrick is too much of a casual fan to know the entire roster) are standing next to the table, talking animatedly to a small group of children.

Noel, who is adorable beyond belief and knows no boundaries, tugs on the sleeve of Jonathan’s jersey. “Um… Mr. Toews… Captain? Can I touch the cup?”

Now Patrick will never admit it but he is an emotional man and the way Jonathan’s face softens as he smiles and crouches down to speak to Noel melts Patrick completely.

“Hey, of course, buddy. What’s your name?” Jonathan’s now on his haunches.

“Noel and I’m five and a half.”

“Woah, buddy. That’s pretty big. Call me Jonny, okay? You ready to touch the cup?”

Noels looks at Patrick before returning his attention to Jonathan.

“Can Dr. K touch it too?”

Jonathan laughs, looking up at Patrick. “Of course!”

Patrick gives him a smile and ignores the warm feeling he feels settle in his stomach. He’s not even going to touch that right now, not when he’s at work and these children are his first priority.

“Okay, Noel. Together on three?”

Noel nods and starts the countdown. When they bring their fingertips to touch the bottom tier of the silver, Noel’s eyes widen dramatically. “This is _so_ cool! Thanks, Jonny!”

“You’re welcome, buddy.” He reaches down and ruffles Noel’s hair, and Patrick looks away before it becomes evident that he is staring.

Patrick moves around the room, meets other members of the Blackhawks – players and staff alike – while doting on all the children. Then comes storytime and Patrick claps his hands to get the attention of the children.

“Alright everyone. It’s storytime! What should we read today?”

Suddenly, excited chatter fills the air.

“The one with the ducky, Dr. Kane!”

“Yeah! The duck!”

“Ducky!”

Patrick laughs, open and loud. “Are you suuuuure? There’s no other story we could read?”

“Come on, Dr. K! It’s the best!”

“Okay, okay,” Patrick admits defeat – especially when pairs of innocent puppy dog eyes are turned on him. “The ducky story it is. But hmmm, do you think one of the ‘Hawks should help us out?”

As expected the children cheer loudly and Patrick grins as he looks up at the players. “Alright, boys. Who’s going to help?”

Brent Seabrook (Pat knows who he is, ha) nudges Jonathan forward. “The captain loves ducks! He’ll do it.” The team starts hooting and Jonathan looks absolutely abashed, reaching back to rub his flushed neck nervously. (It may or may not be utterly adorable, Patrick won’t admit if asked.)

“Um, sure,” Jonathan agrees as he steps forward and walks towards the group of children all waiting excitedly.

When he comes to stand next to Patrick, Patrick grins as he hands the book over to Jonathan. 

“Alright, Captain. You are going to read while I,” he pauses to look over at the children, smile wide and bright on his lips, “play with our good friend, Quackers!” Patrick pulls out a rubber duckie out of his pocket and all the children cheer.

Jonathan laughs, his face fond. “Alright, everyone ready?”

He begins to read to the children who hang off every word like they haven’t heard this story many times before. Patrick makes funny faces, uses Quackers to do actions and makes silly quacking noises because afterall they are reading a story about a family of ducks. Some of the Blackhawks join in and quack right along, which all the children think is hilarious. When Jonathan comes to the end, everyone cheers, claps and quacks.

Sadly, the event comes to an end. Some of the players get hugs and high fives from the children (Jonathan gets the most) before the kids have to go back to their rooms. Patrick is gathering his things when he feels a presence at his back.

“We do this every so often at other hospitals and children’s places but this was a lot of fun today.”

Patrick turns around, rubber duckie still in his hand, and is greeted by Jonathan’s smiling face. 

“It was. The kids had a really good time. Thank you for coming. It means a lot to them.” Patrick returns the smile. It’s easy to do so around Jonathan he is quickly learning.

“Some of us would like to return maybe a few times a month if our schedule allows it and read to the kids or just hang out with them. We have done that with another hospital in the past.”

Patrick’s face lights up. “Oh, that would be a great idea! Maybe we can set something up between Lisa and your PR team.”

Jonathan opens his mouth to say something when his name is hollered from the other side of the room. He looks over before giving a Patrick a look of regret. “Looks like we are heading out,” Jonathan sticks out his hand. “It was really good to meet you, Dr. Kane.”

Patrick slides the duckie into his pocket before he takes his hand, warm palm sliding together. “Patrick.”

Jonathan’s lips part in a smile. “It was really good to meet you, Patrick.” His voice is soft and fond and Patrick likes the feeling it evokes in him. 

“Likewise, Jonathan.”

They are still holding onto each others hands and when Jonathan pulls his back, his face is slightly flushed. He nervously laughs before bidding his farewell.

Patrick too turns to exit the room when he sees Sharpie staring at him intently with a smirk on his face. He makes a U-turn to stay clear from Sharpie but of course he isn’t going to get away that easy.

“Ah, Peeks, you know you have to tell me what that was all about,” Sharpie stops him with a heavy hand on his shoulder, spinning Patrick so they are facing each other. His wolfish grin makes Patrick feel uneasy. Sharpie, self proclaimed best friend of Patrick’s has taken a liking to Patrick’s lack thereof love life. “Hitting on the hottest athlete in Chicago, are we?”

Patrick sighs. He really has no idea why they are friends. “Definitely not like that, Sharpie.”

“Dude, I was watching for like a minute? And something was defintely brewing there.”

“You need your eyes checked, old man,” Patrick scoffs. “He was just being polite.”

“Patty,” Sharpie says sympathetically and Patrick hates that even more than when Sharpie is being smug. “I’m telling you, he’s into you. Maybe you can still catch him before they leave?”

Patrick shrugs. “It’s all good, man. I have to get back to work anyway.”

~

The thing with working in a hospital is that days are never dull, especially as a pediatrician. Patrick doesn’t have much time to himself as he puts in more hours than he should but he _enjoys_ it. He got his partying phase out in his college years so now when his friends are out on the weekend, Patrick’s working and he’s really okay with that. 

It’s a Saturday night and Patrick is in the break room, finishing up reports on his patients for the day. The hospital is quiet tonight which he doesn’t mind. Nights like these are rare although it isn’t as bad as working in the ER.

“Dr. Kane?”

Patrick looks up from his paperwork and sees one of the night shift nurse. “Hi, Kathy. What’s up?”

“There’s someone here looking for you? Says he wants you to treat his son.”

Patrick frowns. “Is his son already admitted? Is he one of my patients from before?”

Kathy shakes her head. “No. He said he was in the ER with his son but he rather have you as a doctor. He said you know him?”

Patrick closes up the files and tucks them under his arm before getting up from his seat. “Alright. Did he give his name?”

“Jonathan Toews.”

Patrick stops in his tracks. “Jonathan Toews… is here… with his son?”

Kathy shrugs. “That’s who he said he is.” Like she doesn’t actually know the name.

He shakes himself mentally before striding out of the break room and heads to the front desk of the children’s ward where indeed stands Jonathan Toews with a young boy. 

“Jonathan, what can I do for you?” Patrick says softly as he approaches them. Jonathan spins around and smiles, relieved. 

“Hi, Dr. Kane, so glad you are actually working tonight. I didn’t mean to bother you or anything but I think Alex dislocated his shoulder and I didn’t want him to be stuck with doctors and nurses I didn’t know and -”

Patrick puts his hand up, halting Jonathan’s nervous rambling. He crouches so he is eye level with young Alex.

“Hi, Alex. I’m Dr. Kane.”

“Hi, Dr. Kane,” the boy responds quietly, serious eyes for a child slightly rimmed red. 

“What happened, buddy?” Patrick asks quietly.

“I was staying at my friend Brenden’s house and he pushed me off the bed because I beat him at video games and now my shoulder really hurts.”

Patrick looks up at Jonathan who is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. It takes every inch of Patrick’s willpower to look away. “Boys, huh?”

Jonathan shrugs sheepishly. “My brother and I got into a lot of fights when I was younger over video games too. Luckly for me, Alex doesn’t have a brother.”

Patrick looks back to Alex. “Okay, buddy. How about we get into a room and look at that shoulder? I may have a few lollipops kicking around here that are all yours once we are finished with the examination, okay?”

“Okay,” Alex agrees. He looks over at his father. “Daddy…” His voice breaks and Patrick can see his bottom lip quiver - his cue to leave.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Patrick heads off to make sure they have a room for Alex and that Jonathan at least did the right paperwork in the ER so the process will move along a little faster. He did so Patrick quickly scans over Alex’s information and is satisfied with what he sees.

When he gets back to them, Jonathan is on his knees and Alex has him wrapped in a fierce hug, fingers clutched in Jonathan’s shirt. Jonathan is murmuring something low in French against Alex’s neck and whatever he is saying has Alex nodding. Patrick feels guilty for watching but he can’t get himself to walk away, heart clenched tight, throat feeling raw.

Luckily, Alex pulls away soon after, rubbing his eyes against the palm of his hands although he is looking much better now. Once Jonathan gets up from the floor, he sees Patricks and gives him a tight smile.

“Ready for us?”

Patrick nods as he ushers them to Alex’s room for the next little while.

~

Coffee is a gift from the heavens and Patrick needs a largest cup of steaming dark roast the hospital’s cafeteria offers. He’s running on minimal sleep which is normal now (he doesn’t mind too much as long as he gets at least three hours) but his body is feeling sluggish this morning. It isn’t too late, about ten in the morning, but Patrick is still feigning for a good cuppa.

He’s next in line, about to order when someone cuts in front.

“The doctor’s order is on me.”

Patrick turns his head and sees Jonathan smiling brightly at him. 

“Oh, no. I can’t let you do that,” Patrick says with a flush on his cheeks. Jonathan unsettles him and he doesn’t want to think why.

“It’s really not a big deal, Dr. Kane. It’s the least I can do after everything you did for Alex last night and in such a short time.”

When their coffees arrive, Patrick takes the opportunity to duck his head to fix a lid onto his cup, not wanting to Jonathan to see his face. 

“Do you… Do you have time to sit for a bit?”

He looks up. Jonathan is looking at him with intense anticipation and Patrick wants nothing but to say yes. 

“I…”

“I won’t keep you long. I have to get back to Alex anyway,” Jonathan quickly interjects, his brows furrowing. 

Patrick against better judgement agrees. They take a seat near the back of the cafeteria, across from each other so Patrick cannot help but look into Jonathan’s eyes.

“How come you’re working again so early? I assumed you wouldn’t be back here until later on,” Jonathan asks, looking genuinely concerned, lips slightly turned down. Patrick wants to reach out and smooth his thumb against it. He doesn’t, of course.

“I switch my rotations every so often and today is the start of a new rotation. Plus, I wanted to be in as soon as possible for some of my patients.” Patrick stops short before saying Alex’s name although it wouldn’t be untrue. 

“You’re a good doctor, Dr. Kane”

Patrick laughs it off but still feels himself flush again. “It’s my job.” He drops his eyes. “And please, call me Patrick.”

A warm hand covering his has Patrick’s head whipping up quickly, eyes wide. Jonathan looks a little embarrassed but he doesn’t pull away, instead he rubs their fingers together lightly. 

“I’m serious, Patrick. We just dropped in on you last night, expecting you to forego your other duties to help Alex and I feel really bad about that. But when Alex hurt his shoulder last night and everyone in the ER was being useless, I thought of you and knew you’d help… You’re a good man.”

Something is happening Patrick knows that it cannot but he really wants it. He can feel it in the way Jonathan’s fingers rest heavy and warm on his, the way his voice is soft and fond, and the way his eyes are focused on Patrick and only Patrick like nothing else exists right now. 

“Jonathan…”

Jonathan laughs nervously before pulling away, like he’s finally realizing how he’s acting, how his words sound hanging in the air above them. 

“Anyway. I really appreciate it and you are now Alex’s new favourite person. I have no idea how you got a seven year old to like ducks when he made me swear to never put them in his bath after he turned four.”

Patrick settles against the back of his chair, both hands now securely around his coffee cup. “Ducks are great, man. No matter how old kids get, they love Quackers,” Patrick chuckles. 

“Well, I don’t know what what you did but he asked for you right away this morning. You’ve unconsciously signed yourself up to read him stories as well as patching him up.”

Patrick doesn’t respond right away, just smiles as he takes Jonathan in, the silence falling around them. Many people in the city know who Jonathan is especially after winning three Stanley Cups with the Blackhawks and two gold medals for his country. He’s a regular around the community, always ready to help out with good causes. Yet, here he is, sitting in front of Patrick, a father of a seven year old boy, speaking to him like he wants to get to know Patrick, like they are friends. 

“Alex is a good kid. He’ll be good as new in a few weeks. I know it must have been scary for you and his mom in the moment.” Patrick knows what he is doing but he _needs_ to know.

Jonathan brings a hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it as he laughs nervously. “I get a little overprotective of Alex when he gets hurt. I know it’s normal for kids to get cuts and bruises but…” He averts his eyes before continuing, “I just want him okay at all times.”

“Most parents do. It’s normal.”

“Yeah. His mom doesn’t like it when I want him to play sports but then I worry when he gets tackled. I have no idea how my parents did it when I was young.”

“Doesn’t want to follow in dad’s foot steps then?”

“Nah, all about football with Alex. He fell in love with the Bears after he got to meet the team a year ago,” Jonathan smirks. “The kid is spoiled I tell you.”

Patrick quirks his lips. “Well, look who is dad is.”

That earns a hearty laugh out of Jonathan. “I try to raise him like my parents raised me but it’s a little different when his parents aren’t together like mine are.”

That’s what he’s looking for. “Ah, that’s really unfortunate.”

Jonathan shrugs. “We had Alex when we were young. I was 22, fresh off my first Cup win and found out we were pregnant with Alex. We got married right before she was due.” Jonathan looks down at his hands. “But we tried to make it work and we did for a long time. But when it came down to it, we realized we got married for all the wrong reasons. But we are still good friends and Alex is our first priority.”

Patrick straightens in his seat. He feels guilty for pulling that from Jonathan, wants to be the one who presses their hands together this time but he knows that’s overstepping so many boundaries. 

“I know I’ve only known Alex for about a minute now but he’s a reflection of his parents. He’ll be alright if you continuing doing what you are.”

Something must written all over his face because Jonathan’s eyes flicker with something unreadable, intensifying before Jonathan looks away and gives a forced laugh.

“Thanks. He knows how to play us both though. Don’t let his cute demeanour fool you.”

“Kids, man.” Patrick looks down at his watch, frowning. “Sorry, I need to do some stuff before making my morning rounds.”

“Oh right,” Jonathan says with a frown too, like he’s disappointed. Patrick doesn’t allow himself to read into it. “I have to head back to Alex, too.” They both get up from their seats and throw away their empty cups before walking towards the exit.

“So…” Jonathan pauses, his arm outstretched like he wants reach out for a handshake or a hug but he stops himself. “We’ll see you soon?”

Patrick offers a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “For sure.”

*

A few days later, Patrick is finishing up his rounds for the morning when he reaches his last patient. Alex Toews has been cleared to be discharged from the hospital today, diagnosed with a dislocated shoulder and ordered to keep a sling on for 4-6 weeks but Patrick needs to do one last check up.

Knocking on the door, Patrick enters the room and see Sharpie making Alex laugh, his young face now happy and exuberant, not frightened and disheartened when Patrick first met him. Jonathan’s sitting on the bed, back to Patrick but Patrick can see his shoulders shaking with laughter too.

“Well, it looks like someone is happy to finally go home!” 

Everyone’s eyes swings to him, Jonathan’s body turning to face him. Patrick tries not to let his eyes linger on Jonathan for too long as he strolls into the room and heads over to Alex.

“All ready to go home, buddy?”

“Yup!” Alex answers happily. “And Dad’s taking me to ice cream!”

“Woah, you’re a pretty luck kid!”

Alex beams like he’s proud. 

They go through a few more rotation tests just to make sure Alex understands what he can and cannot do for the next few weeks. Patrick knows he’s supposed to be speaking to Jonathan directly but instead he focuses on Alex, knowing Jonathan is listening intently anyway.

“Alright, bud. No more fighting over video games and when you’re ready to play again, make sure all your football gear is on tight and kick some butt on the field!” He puts his hand out for a low five which Alex returns quite enthusiastically. 

“Thanks, Dr. K!” Alex hops down from the bed and lets Sharpie help him with his things. Patrick turns to Jonathan, shoulders squared. 

“Nice meeting you, Jonathan. You can always call and ask for me directly if you have questions.” He puts his hand out in professionalism but Jonathan frowns.

“Uh…” Jonathan’s eyes shift before he settles back on Patrick. “Do you mind if I speak to you privately for a moment?”

The silence must stretch a little more than what is considered comfortable because Sharpie jumps in. Of course he does.

“I’ll have Alex all ready to go if you want to step into your office, Dr. Kane.”

He’s not smirking like Patrick suspects he would if they weren’t at work. Instead he’s staring at Patrick intently, like he’s trying to mentally tell Patrick he better go or he will slap him - hard. 

“Sure…Thank you, Nurse Sharp,” Patrick says as he turns his focus on Jonathan. He nods as he says “Follow me.”

His office isn’t too much of a walk from Alex’s room. Patrick walks in first and stands in the middle of the space while Jonathan closes the door behind him. When Jonathan doesn’t say anything immediately, Patrick shifts back onto the heels of his feet.

“What did you want to discuss, Jonathan?”

“I…” Jonathan pauses and sighs, looking frustrated. “I - Would you like to go out with me sometime, maybe dinner?”

What ever he was expecting, being asked out is definitely not one of them. “I - excuse me?”

“Look, Patrick, I would love to get to know you better. If I have read this completely wrong I apologize but I don’t think I have?” He ends the sentence as a question, eyes wide, expectant and hopeful. 

“Jonathan, I can’t.”

“Why?”

Jonathan doesn’t look mad. Instead he looks like he’s about to call Patrick out on his bullshit if he doesn’t get a real answer.

“It wouldn’t be right,” Patrick replies with a frustrated sigh. “I am your son’s doctor. Definitely a conflict of interest there.”

“You’ve signed off on the discharge, meaning you aren’t,” Jonathan counters. He steps forward and reaches out to touch Patrick’s arm lightly. Patrick looks down “It’s different if you aren’t into me but I -”

“It wouldn’t work.” Patrick has no idea why he’s fighting it so hard. He wants it, wants Jonathan. But for some reason it feels wrong. “My schedule isn’t the most flexible.”

Jonathan laughs now, like he knows what Patrick is doing. “Neither is mine but that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to try.” He slides his hand down so his fingers can wrap around Patrick’s wrist loosely. “Just one dinner and if you don’t like me then you never have to see me again.” His eyes are smiling, matching his lips and Patrick caves before he knows it.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” The bastard is full out grinning now.

Patrick lets out a huff of laughter. “Yeah, I’ll go out with you, Jonathan Toews.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” Jonathan says affectionately, his voice fond. They trade numbers before Jonathan decides he really needs to get Alex out of here. “I’ll call you, okay?”

Patrick nods and suddenly, Jonathan is crowding his space as he wraps his arms around him, “Bye, Dr. Kane,” he whispers as he brushes his lips against Patrick’s cheek.

And that is when Patrick’s resolve breaks. He reaches up with one hand to slide against the back of Jonathan’s neck as he softly presses their lips together. It’s a chaste kiss, a promise, until Jonathan lightly swipes his tongue along Patrick’s bottom lip. When they part, Jonathan is grinning.

“Get out of here before I keep you in here and Alex ends up hating both of us for trapping him with Sharpie,” Patrick says with a small smile, pushing lightly at Jonathan’s chest.

The sound of Jonathan’s happy laughter rings in his ears long after.


End file.
